


Truce of Noble Ser Grumpypants and The Apostate

by txorakeriak



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Art, Fanart, Kitty!Fenris, M/M, Ser Grumpypants, cat!Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris gets turned into a cat by a spell gone wrong and is given to Anders as a gift. Eventually a truce is reached between the noble beast and the apostate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce of Noble Ser Grumpypants and The Apostate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ser Grumpypants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637245) by [thunderstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstorm/pseuds/thunderstorm). 



> Because I'm such a big fan of thunderstorm's "Ser Grumpypants", I asked my brother to draw Anders and cat!Fenris for me - and because he's the best brother in the world, he did! 
> 
> He's not in the fandom, but he allowed me to share the fanart for him. Enjoy! :)


End file.
